


Needle Hunter

by yuuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry I created this so sorry, Multi, Other, Post-War, Pre-War, Sirius is cool, War, just do not kill me, so many others briefly, so poetic it hurts, this is story of Blaise's life, two kiss and I'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man hoisted his lukewarm coffee. It tasted like his already lived life. His life was lost all the colors years ago. There were room for laughter no more not in the life which was filled with murders, battles, machinations, anger and rancor. A long time ago everything had been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peilisirkus ja neulanmetsästäjä](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154589) by Yuuri. 



> This is my fist fanfic IN ENGLISH (translated my own work which originally is in finnish...) so I'm sorry if there is huge error in my text.. I checked it with myself and again with my friend and yeah...just I really wanted to translate my own work in english because I like them and I wanna share them with everybody...
> 
> Naturally you can point my errors and flaws in my text but do it smartly... I have never actually writen in english if you do not count school work and I actually never bothered with those soo....
> 
> just please, try to enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> oh, and all italic txt is flashbacks/memories!

* * *

 

 

Man sat at the window, eyes fixed to the children who played outside. Oh, why he couldn’t rejoice like those kids? Smile crossed their faces continually even from little things.

Man hoisted his lukewarm coffee. It tasted like his already lived life. His life was lost all the colors years ago. There were room for laughter no more not in the life which was filled with murders, battles, machinations, anger and rancor. A long time ago everything had been different.

 

Man had been a hunter – he had hunted something which was hard to find. That something was like a needle in a haystack.  Little by little he became more desperate needle hunter but the questions to the answers he was looking for changed over the time.

 

* * *

 

_“Mom, how big the World is?” Blaise asked. Woman turned to face her son. Her beautiful cocoa colored skin is shining in the sunlight._

_“The World is as big as you want it to be”, woman answered smiling. Blaise watched a while his mother who was preparing the evening ball._

_“Why girls always watch themselves from the mirror?” Blaise asked. Woman laughed._

_“The mirror distort the world and makes us look more beautiful than we actually are”, woman answered and watched her son thorough the mirror. The boy frowned._

_“So the mirror lies. But lying is bad - ugly”, Blaise said all knowing smirk on his lips. Boy’s mother sniggered._

_“No, the mirror do not lie but we do. We lie to ourselves.”_

_Blaise hummed. He didn’t understand what was the point to lie to yourself._

* * *

 

 

Man poured the cooled coffee down to the drain and set the empty cup onto sink. Limping steps he walked to spacious living room where huge windows brought evening suns russet light inside.

 

Man sat on the soft couch and sighed. So many things were left undone and so many pointless things he had done.  At a young age it is difficult to think about difference between important things and less important ones. But still the man was pleased to life he had lived.

 

* * *

 

 

_“13 and half inches, Thestrals tail hair, almost unyielding”, Ollivander told and handed to 11-year-old Blaise his first wand. Smiling Blaise took the wand and disappeared through the door. Blaise’s mother shook her head and handed the gallons of wand to Ollivander._

_“He will become something, mark my words”, old man said and woman nodded smirk on her lips._

_“If he is at all like his father”, woman answered knowing that no one except herself knew who was boy’s father and that was fine – for now._

_Blaise heard steps of stilettos coming closer and rose up from under the window._

_“Let’s go Blaise. We still have to buy your books”, woman said and took his son’s hand. Blaise wanted to take his hand back from his mothers grip but he let it be._

 

* * *

 

 

Man sighed deeply. Parents do not determine their children it’s actually other way around. There would be no parenthood without kids. It was sad if child didn’t have parents or even mother or father but kids were strong so they survived.

 

Children’s laughter started to fade away and the man began to feel himself lonely. Kids from neighbors were his light source otherwise so gloomy and boring everyday life. Children, by their games, laughter and shouts woke up beautiful and sad memories which man was used to forget.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Mr. Zabini. You’ll make your essay again. I would like to read from your perspective about the glass transition spell not miss Parkinson’s or mr  Malfoy’s ”, Head of Gryffindor House and professor of transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall scolded. Blaise snorted._

_“You should study more”, Draco told his friend. Blaise grinned._

_“Maybe but life is so much more interesting.”_

_“You’ll repeat the year and when you do I’ll say I told you so”, Pansy stated behind Broths and Potions II._

_“Uh, you bitch too much”, Blaise mumbled and glanced at Theodore who sat opposite of him and were thinking of his next movement in chess._

_“Don’t even bother to glare at me. I’m naturally talented”, heir of Nott’s family said and mated Blaise’s queen._

 

* * *

 

 

Man stood up from the rocking chair and walked to the door. Old hinges were rusty and creaked when the door opened. Man felt cooler summer air on his roughed face. Summer didn’t feel so important than it once was. Man remembered his first summer love, his first kiss which landed on the tip of the nose of the freckle-faced girl.

 

* * *

 

 

_“And adults we’re gonna get married”, Daphne Greengrass stated._

_“No we won’t”, Blaise answered. Daphne pursed her lips._

_“You kissed me! You have to marry me!” the girl shouted. Blaise laughed._

_“People kiss each other all the time. We are too young to even thinking about marrying things”, Blaise said knowingly. Daphne sniffed and turned towards to the huge mansion._

_“Whatever…”_

_“Good”, Blaise mumbled and watched how the girl ran toward her home._

* * *

 

 

Man took one uncertain step forward. His leg hurted. Curse which hit it years ago had not been fully cureable. Now man had to greased it every day from hip to knee where was this huge partially open scar. It wasn’t the only memory of the past years but it was the most painful one. 

 

Man limped over to the cherry tree. The green leafs and beautiful pink flowers looked like they were glowing in darkening night. Magic protected the tree from the summer to the winter giving it time to bloom in the middle of rain and snow.

 

Man touched the cherry tree and felt the flutings of bark. The tree was as old as the man himself. Lonely tear made away to man’s cheek. A pink flower flew to man’s shoulder and stayed there.

 

* * *

 

 

_Perhaps victory celebration was mirthless to the side of light but in the Nott manor was played balalaika and mazurka was danced._

_“Your father was fair”, Blaise said happily and took a sip from his bottle of vodka. Theodore grinned._

_“He thinks that you should try little bit everything when you are still young so you know to avoid some things when you are older”, Nott answered and snatched the bottle from his friend._

_“My father will kill me”, Draco told drunkenly. Draco had found huge marker from Theodore’s drawer and drew with it something on Pansy’s face._

_“No offence but Dolohov said some ugly words about your father when he heard Lucius had disappeared on earths radar after the Masters return”, Theodore said and smashed drained bottle to wall. Blaise dodged the shards and soon realized that he had landed on Theodore’s lap._

_“Ouh, dude. I’m straight– unlike some others”, boy answered and pushed Blaise away from his lap. Blaises head bumped the floor but the drunk boy didn’t care. Everything felt good -friends, vodka and atmosphere- Nothing else wasn’t needed in that moment._

* * *

 

 

Man sat down on the grass and leaned on the cherry tree. Young people life wasn’t so hard but growing up hurt – not in physically but mentally. So many things from youth mirrored to adulthood and pointless things became important. Getting girlfriend or family of your own lost its meaning and you started to be what you truly were. Of course man have had his share of women but one after another started to be like air to him. Only one had left a mark on him. That one wasn’t beautiful, bosomy woman but a grown up man whose weathered face were reflection of lived life.

 

* * *

 

 

  _Lestrange’s house was seedy on the outside but the inside of the house were pure gold – literally._

_Blaise walked with sure steps in his godmother’s house. The ball was at its best but Blaise was bored. Too many who tried to kiss your ass or hang on the hem of your robe. Blaise was disgusted. Honesty was a virtue but how you used it were little bit more difficult. To some of people honesty was speaking the truth to Blaise it was accepting yourself as you were and how you lived. No regret, uncertainty or guiltiness._

_“Ah, you too found your way here”, the man said and turned on his heels towards Blaise. Boy blinked and looked around; the mirror parlor of Lestrange – room of silence and peace. Dozens of mirrors created illusion of endless space. Blaise loved the room. It showed everyone’s flaws both inside and out._

_“Sirius Black, hated by everybody”, Blaise noted and stared right to mans dark eyes. Sirius laughed._

_“Maybe but my cousin still let me in as long as I’m out of sight”, man answered smiling awry. Blaise looked past the man to his reflection._

_Black messy hair and straight, proud posture. Everyone said the man is the Lights side but if that’s the truth – why Black was in Lestrange’s house?_

_“Nothing is always like it seems to be. People believe easily what is said to them. In the end we all are just marionettes that someone always guides. And I guide them”, Sirius answered to the unasked question. Blaise knew that Black was referring to warriors of light._

_“You are a traitor”, the boy said quietly and Sirius nodded._

_“But I’m honest to myself”, the man told and walked in front of Blaise. Boy lifted his gaze to man whose face was so close._

_“They are idiots. Sheep guided by Dumbledore”, Blaise stated. Sirius laughed gently._

_“We all follow someone but we make our own decisions.”_

_Blaise frowned. He was too young to understand mans words fully but Blaise knew that one day he will understand the truth behind mans words. Boy didn’t move nor didn’t he object when mans lips touched his. Kiss was heavy and full of mystery. Blaise still didn’t know whose side Black truly was but to him it was indifferent. Step by step on the rocky road was enough._

_That spring, the last member of Black Family died in hand of his cousin._

* * *

 

 

Man gazed upon the sky to see first stars starting to shine. The night will be cold. Man pulled the gray coat tighter around him and prepared the cool night wind.

 

* * *

 

 

_“We have been called”, Theodore mumbled and watched darkening mark in his hand._

_“Then it’s better to leave”, Draco said unwillingly. Blaise patted blonds shoulder._

_“That what your father asked you to do was unfair towards you but I think Master already knows that fault is not yours.”_

_“I guess so. The Dark Lord still is erratic and in the worst case scenario my mother will lose her husband”, Draco stated. Blaise shook his head and smiled._

_“The things which I have heard Narcissa and my mother talk haven’t exactly told about your happy family life”, Blaise told and Theodore nodded echoing his friend._

_“Your father is a coward and I think he doesn’t even know that his son has become more like his mother – strong and self-confident”, Theodore continued and grabbed Draco’s shoulder. Draco sighed._

_Boys watched each other before disapparate from meadow of Hogsmeade._

* * *

 

 

Man woke up startled. His old bones ached and scars hurt. Light breeze messed up his black hair. Messed up. His life had been messed up years already. Caution and suspicion gnawed his subconscious all the time and ate his energy. The man had lived in old age and he grew up to be wise. Now he saw much clearer everything - what he could have been but his choices had made him bitter old man.  He didn’t regret his decisions but still he had not forgive to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Master is dead! The most loyal ones have been destroyed!” Shout echoed thorough the old castle and Blaise felt the coolness in his hand. Dark Lords Mark didn’t burn, it felt nothing at all. Boy lifted his hand and watched how the Dark Mark faded and slowly disappeared. Creator of the Mark was gone. Followers were left alone – those who had survived from the war._

_Theodore Nott, his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Blaise himself, Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa - they were only ones. They were survivors. Others were killed or captured and locked away in Azkaban or waited for their conviction in cells of Ministry ._

_“Mudblood! Blood traitors! We have been overthrown – destroyed!” Avery screamed vodka bottle in his hand. Man was tortured until madness and only spirits made him somewhat human being. Lidoff (Notts gave him to Avery once), Avery’s loyal house elf hanged mans trousers hem._

_“Master Avery hand me the vodka too, to pitifull Lidoff”, house elf croaked with a rough voice._

_Blaise, Theodore and Daphne glanced at each other._

_“The same kind…right there”, girl muttered and shook her head._

_“Eh, I think it was mistake to give a key to the wine cellar to Avery”, Nott said and watched how the old man and his house elf hang on the chandelier (wingardium leviosa helped them but still…)._

_“At least we have something to discuss in this gloominess”, Blaise stated and turned his gaze away from the drunkards to Draco and his mother who were positioned themselves on the couch and hugged each others. Blaise knew that war had took so much from so many but to Malfoy’s the war had not been the worst – The Dark Lord had taken away a father and a husband from them and still they had continued to stay and follow the Master – much stronger and more loyal._

_“How long we have to keep hiding?” Daphne asked suddenly._

_“Until we find a way to travel safely to the East”, Dolohov answered from the chess table. Daphne grumbled._

_“Is there even nothing to eat?”_

_“Go and look from kitchen. Only house elf which we have is drunk so…”, Theodore didn’t finish his sentence. Daphne sighed heavily and took her way to the kitchen._

_Blaise looked his friends who were in exile. Sirius had been right. There was always someone who others followed. Dolohov was their shepherd and the rest of them were his sheep._

 

* * *

 

The man opened his eyes to new day. Children’s laugh reached his ears and running steps made mans lips turn to upwards. Childhood was innocent and effortless. No decisions and hard situations. No lies – only pure understanding. When a man lost his child’s faith and forgets the truth and thousands of answers? When a man feels like they are the needle in the world’s huge haystack? When the mirror tells the rough truth, when men tries lie to themselves.  There are answers to all those questions but no-one has not yet looked them from the right place.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
